Unknown performers
A list of parts played by various unknown and uncredited actors. One appearance TOS * ** Female Scalosian in TNG * ** Edo massage girl in ** Second Edo massage girl in ** Male Edo player in ** Male Edo runner in ** Female Edo in ** Second female Edo in ** Fourth female Edo in ** Fifth female Edo in ** Voice of the Edo God in ** Jabez Wilson in ** Gosheven (voice) in ** Kol in ** Rojay in ** Williams in ** Wright in ** Costa in ** Lt.j.g. Myers in ** Foley in ** Patti in ** Connor Rossa in ** Moira Rossa in ** Alfredo Juarez in ** Francisca Juarez in ** Nelson in ** Emilita Mendez in ** Bailey in ** Marcus in ** Bajoran girl in ** The baby Molly O'Brien in ** The baby Molly O'Brien in ** Peliar Zel Starfleet cadet in ** Vulcan Starfleet cadet in ** Kamie in ** Devidian man in and ** Setti in ** M'ret in ** M'ret's aide #1 in ** M'ret's aide #2 in ** Boslic woman in ** Kes aide #3 in ** Kes aide #4 in ** Corell in ** Glinn Telak in (voice only) ** One of the Flappers in DS9 * ** Klaestron bystander in ** Dabo girl in ** Bajoran Mercenary #1 in ** Bajoran Mercenary #2 in ** Vulcan girl in ** Bajoran vendor in ** Bajoran aide in ** Melora Pazlar's brother in (still picture) ** Dabo girl in ** Female Kellerun scientist in ** Kellerun soldier in ** Kellerun soldier in ** ''Defiant'' helmsman in ** Alexander Rozhenko in (still picture) ** Bajoran monk in ** Dabo girl in ** Holographic Trill in ** Klingon warrior in ** Malko in ** Pakled in ** [[Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future)#Defiant Bridge officer|Female Defiant bridge officer]] in ** Vulcan ensign in ** Hairless pink alien in ** Female Vulcan science officer in ** The reptilian alien in ** Dabo girl in ** Bolian woman in ** Klingon on Ajilon Prime in ** Dabo girl in ** [[Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel#Defiant Vulcan|Vulcan Defiant crewman]] in ** Young Kira Nerys in ** Trill cadet in ** Female Vulcan cadet in ** Male Vulcan cadet in **The two bodyguards in **Thirteen casino patrons in **Six waitresses in ** The twelve unnamed people in Luther Sloan's memory in ** Female farewell party guest in VOY * ** Command division ensign in ** Murphy in ** The baby Naomi Wildman in ** Lishan in ** Vareth in ** Male Sakari in ** Male Mikhal traveler in ** Four bar aliens in ** Crewman Gennaro in (voice only) ** The Ogre of Fire in (voice only) ** Assimilated Bajoran officer in ** Assimilated Voth in ** Boslic woman in ** Voth in ** Four different aliens in ** Old Nakan colonist in ** Bathar in ** Ledosian Traffic officer in ** Ventu Woman in ENT * ** Sh'raan crewman #2 in ** Kreetassan aide #2 in ** Kreetassan bar patron in ** Alien slave girl with pointed ears in ** Solin in ** Jaya in ** Earth Starfleet brig guard in ** captured crewman in ** Tellarite Slave Trader in ** MACO #2 in (at least one appearance) ** MACO #3 in (at least one appearance) ** MACO #4 in (at least one appearance) ** MACO #6 in (at least one appearance) ** Augment #1 in (at least one appearance) ** Augment #3 in (at least one appearance) Films * ''Star Trek'' films **Lieutenant Lopez in **Vulcan in dress uniform in **Assimilated operations officer in **Bolian Engineer in **Starfleet guard #5 in **Starfleet guard #6 in **Starfleet guard #7 in **Starfleet guard #8 in **Starfleet guard #9 in **Starfleet guard #10 in **Female Vulcan engineer in **Bridge lieutenant in **Female Trill officer in **Duck Blind Starfleet crewman #3 in **Duck Blind Starfleet crewman #4 in **Duck Blind Starfleet crewman #5 in **Shinzon as a boy in **Five wedding band members in Recurring characters TOS * Bobby in: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** TNG * Alfonse Pacelli in several episodes * Lopez (Enterprise-D) in: ** ** ** ** * Transporter Ensign in: ** ** *Glinn Tajor in: ** ** DS9 * Bajoran woman in: ** ** * Bolian waiter in several episodes * Bolian command division officer in: ** ** ** * Command division ensign in several episodes * Dabo girl in several episodes * Etheria in: ** ** * Glidia in: ** ** * Midia in: ** ** * Operations division ensign in several episodes * Operations division lieutenant in several episodes * Ralidia in: ** ** * Starfleet medical officer in several episodes * Four of Vic's Lounge band members in: ** ** * The yellow skinned Dabo girl in several episodes * Bajoran security deputy in several episodes VOY * Female security officer in several episodes * Female transporter chief in ** ** * Female science division officer in ** ** ENT * Earth Starfleet Admiral #2 in: ** ** * Earth Starfleet Admiral #3 in: ** ** Films :None yet... See also *List of unknown performers in different role Category:Performers Category:TOS performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Movies performers